Adventures In SoulEater
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: Reinae and Ayame are in the world of Souleater with their alchemist friends as they try fight the homunculi with help from the DWMA. But when these two girls get together, nothing ever seems to right... a fma/souleater fanfic
1. Chapter One: Reinae and Ayame's Chase

**DISCLAIMER: ****What you're about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or SoulEater. Fullmetal is owned by Arakawa-Sensei and SoulEater is owned by its respectful creator. Were just big fans of both series and own only the plot and any of our original characters.**

***Note: Please Read the following **Pretext Before you begin this story. (And yes, it's the same way that Clamp uses for ****xxxHOLIC ****and **_**Tsubasa**_**, so you can tell that this is a cross-over story. I just put it up for the readers to better understand the story.)**

****Pretext: ****Adventures In SoulEater **crosses over with_**Alchemists V.S. Ninja's! **_Although it isn't necessary to **Read **_**Alchemists V.S. Ninja's! **_to understand the events in**Adventures In SoulEater, **you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both series.

**Full Summary****:**Reinae (The Black Angel Alchemist) gets a request for a mission in the world of SoulEater and invites a couple of Rangers to go with her including Ayame (Black Rose Alchemist), Megan (Half-Metal Alchemist) and Cain. Bringing Edward Elric along for the ride, the group meets the Maka Albarn and her friends from the DWMA (Death Weapon-Meister Academy) as they try to figure what the homunculi are up to. Weapons and Meisters team up with Alchemist's in the ultimate fight against the dreaded homunculi: READY…FIGHT!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha: Hey Everybody and Welcome to Another InuyashaMoonlight634 and Angelic Sakura Blossom Crossover-Fanfic! We have been talking almost everyday, role-playing and decided to write up a fanfic together. It stars are Risembool Ranger Characters <em><strong>Reinae: The Black Angel Alchemist<strong>_ and _Ayame: The Black Rose Alchemist._

To summon up what I said in "Alchemists v.s. Ninja's!": this is a crossover story that I, InuyashaMoonlight634 and Angelic Sakura Blossom, decided to write together. It's a first for two very popular stories in this one: Fullmetal Alchemist, but with SoulEater this time. Basically, our Ranger girls Ayame (The black Rose Alchemist) and Reinae (The Black Angel Alchemist), are on another adventure again….

Ayame: Complete with action, comedy, mysteries, random fangirl moments, and a whole lot of chaotic silliness that just breaks all the laws of insanity!

Inuyasha: *sighs*And this is why I write the fanfic and you don't. I don't want to even think what you would write…. So we hope you all will enjoy this fic as much as we've had fun writing it, and we worked very hard to create it.

Enjoy our First Chapter and please support by reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>**Reinae and Ayame's chase**

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**I'M A VERY SORRY, REI-REI!" **The pink haired girl cried out as she was being chased once again through the Ranger HQ.

"**NOT AS SORRY AS YOU'RE GONNA BE, WHEN I CATCH YOU….YOU LITTLE CANDY ADDICTIVE FREAK!" **A girl with sandy brown hair and angry eyes yelled out as she chased her prey with amazing speed.

Both girls ran after each other, the younger one with tears running down her face, as she tried to get away from her chaser.

"**COME'HERE AYAME… YOU LITTLE HALF PINT WORM!" **The angry girl yelled out in a perfect Impersonation of the homunculus, Envy.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! … I'M NOT THAT SHORT!... AND DON'T USE THE ENVY VOICE REINAE, IT SCARES THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" Ayame said as she tried to dodge Reinae's hands from grabbing her. They didn't notice that Edward Elric, was passing by and almost ran into him.

"Sorry Ed, can't stop now! wahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The little "Black Rose" screamed some more as she kept getting chased by her friend. The "Fullmetal Alchemist" shook his head at the scene, as they both continued to run around the room. They even ran past their leader, Vic, who took one look at them and started laughing his head off.

"Get her, Reinae!...GOGOGGOGOGOGO!" He cheered in the background, as Ayame looked at her leader.

"It's not funny Vic!" She screamed, dodging Reinae's fists.

"It kinda is Ayame." He snickered as he tried to leave the room, but was failing from laughter. He had to grab the edge of the couch, to steady himself from falling over in sheer laughter.

The chase would have lasted forever, if Cain the "HellFire" hadn't stepped in the way, making the girls stop dead in their tracks.

"Will you two knock it off already? You know better than to be doing that in this crowded room." He said as the two girls started to argue about what happened.

"Oh come on Cain, they were just having the ranger Olympics, that's all!" Vic teased the girls, who had confused looks on their faces.

"The what?" Both of the girls said at the same time, not getting what their leader had just said. Cain shook his head at the lame joke.

"Anyway, I just a new assignment to talk to Reinae about. Will you come with me?" Cain asked the "Black Angel" Alchemist. She nodded, as she followed Cain into one of the meeting rooms. As he opened the door for her, He turned back to the others, looking straight at Vic.

"Get in here too, Vic!" He said at the ranger's leader, who jumped off the couch and walked to the meeting room too. Ayame looked at the three who were in the meeting room. She pouted for a little bit, but decided to hangout with Ed, while the three were in there.

If they needed here, they would call her.…

But for now, she put a lollipop in her mouth and started to eat it.

_Not far from them, in a different world, something was planning the deaths of the rangers….something born out of seer chaos and madness….._

~**End Chapter~**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>~Ending Dialgoue Chapter Preview:~<strong>**_

-Inu: So that's our first Chapter, hope you enjoyed it, even though it took awhile to write it.

Ayame: but it was good!...Stay tuned for chapter two….coming soonnnn….^-^


	2. Chapter 2: The New Assigenment

**DISCLAIMER: What you're about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or SoulEater. Fullmetal is owned by Arakawa-Sensei and SoulEater is owned by its respectful creator. Were just big fans of both series and own only the plot and any of our original characters.**

**- - - - - -*Note: Please Read the following **Pretext before you begin this story. (And yes, it's the same way that Clamp uses for xxxHOLIC and _Tsubasa_, so you can tell that this is a cross-over story. I just put it up for the readers to better understand the story.)**

****Pretext: ****Adventures****In****SoulEater**crosses over with_**Alchemists V.S. Ninja's! **_Although it isn't necessary to **Read **_**Alchemists V.S. Ninja's! **_Too understand the events in**Adventures****In****SoulEater;**you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both series.

Inu: I'm doing today's intro for this chapter, Ayame will be up next for the next chapter… so I guess you all read the first chapter and are waiting for more…well you'll find out in today's' chapter, what is going on in the meeting…

**First Choice Song: Simple Plan-"When I'm gone"**

* * *

><p><strong>(PREVIOUSLY IN ADVENTURES IN SOULEATER:<strong>

**Reinae was asked by Cain to meet with him about a new mission assignment. Wonder what it will be...?)**

**Chapter Two: ****The New Assignment**

"So Cain, what's this 'important assignment' all about? Reinae asked the 'Hellfire Alchemist' as he closed the door behind her.

"Well Reinae, it's this…." He said as handed her a file. She looked it over for a few minutes as she read the content.

"Cain…

Are you serious about this? …

They really want us to go there for the next mission?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Well, I could ask another team to go, if you don't want to take it…" Cain asked, as Vic cut in the conversation.

"What does it say? It can't be that bad…" He asked her, as she handed him the file.

"Read it!" She said, as he took the file and began to read it. The room was silent for a few minutes as his face suddenly got pale with shock.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS CAIN? THEY WANT TO SEND REINAE ON A MISSION THERE?...

DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS THERE?...

...I WON'T ALLOW THAT, NOT ON MY WATCH!...!" Vic ranted at the top of his lungs, in pure Tamaki mode. Reinae sighed at her leader's stupidity that he had sometimes. Even though he was the leader of the Risembool Rangers, he acted more like their goofy big brother on way too much sugar rush.

"Now Vic, stop acting like that stupid host king and pull yourself together…You know, I'm one of the experienced Rangers here. This mission is one of the least dangerous one's I have faced in the past." Reinae told her leader, trying to get him to calm down.

"That is true. After all, she did take down Broly by herself without any backup. I think Ayame made a video of it somewhere…" Cain said, trying to remember if there was a video copy of that fight.

"Oh yeah….

And boy, was he ever mad about that. But after a few blows to the head, I think he forgot about it….

At least I hoped he did." Vic said hoping that the legendary Super Sayian wouldn't be coming back, looking for revenge for that 'little stunt.'

"Well enough about that, so I guess you're going anyway?"

Reinae nodded her head at her leader's question, knowing she was full well that she would go on this mission if he wanted her to or not.

"Ok, guess I can't argue with you there. You're so stubborn, that it's almost scary…" Vic said as she took the file back so she could look over the details in her room later.

But as she walked over to the door she didn't expect what would happen next.

"_**I **__**wish **__**I **__**could **__**go **__**with **__**you ,**__**but **__**I **__**have **__**something **__**that **__**I **__**have **__**to **__**do, **__**on **__**the **__**day **__**you **__**leave**__**…**__**.**__**so **__**daddy **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**go **__**with **__**you **__**guys!**__**" **_Vic whined in his Tamaki voice as he embraced Reinae from behind, making her start to get annoyed.

_**"**__**But **__**as **__**soon **__**as **__**I **__**can **__**get **__**away,... **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**come **__**to **__**see **__**you **__**guy**__**'**__**s **__**as **__**soon **__**as **__**possible**__**…**_

_**so **__**wait **__**for **__**daddy **__**till **__**then, **__**ok**__**?" **_

Reinae was about to smack him into oblivion…

But instead…..

Decided to step on his foot instead…

Very hard!

"Ow! That hurt, Reinae!" Vic howled in pain as he let go of her and grabbed his sore stamped on foot. Reinae smirked an evil grin, as she walked out of the room to go find Ayame.

After shutting the door, she could still hear Vic shouting through the door in pain from his foot being stepped on. "What an idiot." She muttered under her breath as she started walking down the hallway to the ranger living room.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"Ow…..she didn't have to step on it that hard." Vic whined some more, while Cain watched his leader get into Tamaki mode once again. Cain had only been a ranger for a short time, so he never got to see any of the times Vic went into his character's at HQ.

"But you gotta admit…you had that one coming." Cain said, trying not to laugh at him, but let out a snicker anyway.

"It's not that funny Cain! You're not the one who got their foot stepped on!" Vic said now switching to an angry Ed tone.

"It may not be to you, but to me it is…" Cain said, while laughing anyway. "You should be lucky that all you got from her instead of a full on beat down, like she does on Ayame sometimes."

"That's true…She even more scary when she's like that." Vic said, not wanting to imagine what she would have done instead of stepping on his foot. "Hey, didn't she go down to find Ayame?" He asked Cain, realizing that Reinae wasn't in the room anymore.

"I guess so…you don't think, she's gonna ask her to come?" Cain asked. A loud crash was heard down the hallway as Vic shook his head.

"Guess we found out the answer to that question…I'll go get the shovel…" He said as we walked out of the room.

"Why a shovel?" Cain asked, with a confused look on his face.

"To go bury Ayame of course….after what Reinae's talk with her…" He said, going to find where they kept the shovels stored.

**~END****CHAPTER~**~

* * *

><p>Ending Dialogue Chapter Preview<em><strong>~:<strong>_

Inu: so I hope you liked this chapter, and get ready to see what happens next in Chapter three…

~Stay Tuned~^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Get Ready To Go…Or Not?

**DISCLAIMER: What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story are pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or SoulEater. Fullmetal is owned by Arakawa-Sensei and SoulEater is owned by its respectful creator. Were just big fans of both series and own only the plot and any of our original characters.**

**- - - - - -*Note: Please Read the following **Pretext before you begin this story. (And yes, it's the same way that Clamp uses for xxxHOLIC and _Tsubasa_, so you can tell that this is a cross-over story. I just put it up for the readers to better understand the story.)**

****Pretext: ****Adventures In SoulEater **crosses over with_**Alchemists V.S. Ninja's! **_Although it isn't necessary to **Read **_**Alchemists V.S. Ninja's! **_to understand the events in**Adventures In SoulEater, **you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both series.

- - - -Ayame: so today I'm doing the intro start Chapter, even though I wanted to the next one. But Inu says I have too or I get no candy for a week. *sigh* In this chapter, we get to find out if Reinae will ask anyone if they want to go on the mission with her and we'll also find out where she is planning to take her group. This chapter is a little longer than the others so there will be more to enjoy. . .

Next Chapter will be done by the both of us, which makes me happy . . .*eats bag of candy in happiness*

**Chapter inspiring background song:** **Hinder -"All American Nightmare"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Get Ready To Go…Or Not?**

But a shovel was not needed, as Reinae had everything under control with the little annoying Black Rose Alchemist.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

Reinae had walked back to the living room in HQ, to find Ayame eating candy as usual and watching TV. The only problem was:

She was grounded from having any for the entire week, due to destruction that her plant had made a couple of weeks, when it became a plant demon.

So as punishment for making such a mess with her plant, she was giving one week of a 'no candy band' until she learned to think about her mistake that she made for so much trouble around HQ.

And since Ayame thought it was a good idea to have some candy without anyone noticing, since everyone had left to talk in the conference room, she thought it was safe for her to have a little bit of candy. . .

But she was dead wrong.

Reinae had come into the room, and saw Ayame with the banded candy sticking out of her little mouth. Ayame turned and saw Reinae, practically covered in anime style flames of angry rage.

"**A…YA….ME…." **Reinae said as she glared daggers at her 'Lil Sis'. Ayame gulped in fear as she saw the angry eyes staring at her.

"Um, Reinae . . .it's not what you think . . ." Reinae cracked her knuckles as she made a pounding motion with her hands at Ayame.

"oh no . . ." Ayame stuttered as she knew that she was in trouble . . .BIG TIME!

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

**~_TWO MINUTES LATER~_**

"Now I hope you learned something from this, Ayame." Reinae said, sighing, as she looked over the beaten up Black Rose Alchemist.

She had been giving the pounding of her life, courtesy of Reinae. She showed no mercy as she whacked the living daylights out of Ayame for disobeying.

She'll be sore for a while, but she'll remember not to disobey her Onee-Chan . . . ever again.

Ayame got up, a she rubbed her sore arms, and tried to get some feeling back into them. She looked back at Reinae and was confused act Reinae's actions.

Most of the time, her 'beat-up punishments', were a lot worse than this. It seemed to Ayame that something else was on her mind, so she had gone easy on her punishment this time . . .

"Onee-Chan, is something wrong? You're usually a lot harder on me than this . . ." Ayame asked, as Reinae turned to Ayame.

"Yeah, I guess I went a little too easy this time . . ." she turns to the hallway as she hears a set of footsteps coming towards them.

"Coz someone else is for a lot more worse pain than what I did on you . . ." She muttered under her breath as she grabs a kunai knife from her pocket and threw it at the hallway wall.

It hit its mark as a set of yelps came from the hallway as she walked over to where the sound was coming from.

She glared angry daggers at Cain and Vic, who were surprised at the thrown kunai, that almost hit them.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"There you are you little trouble makers…now what to do . . ." She said as she got ready to beat the living daylights outta both of them.

"You better do something and fast!" Cain said, hitting Vic in the arm, who was as confused at Cain on why Reinae was mad at both of them.

"Why me, what did I do? I didn't do anything to make her mad. . . ." Vic exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, trying to make it like he was innocent.

"You mean, you seriously forgot what you did? Back in the conference room? . . .

you better think about that for a minute. . ." Cain said as Vic took a minute to think, about what happened a few minutes ago . . .

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

**(*A/N: Note for all those who have seen or read Ouran High School Host Club and the beach episode, where there's that little 'The Mind of Tamaki Theater' part: think of that when you read this part, coz it's just like that. **

**Also future chapters that have 'Mind of…will be just like that too. And to make it more fun, think of each person in a chibi form, for an extra bonus for the readers *anime emotions like rants and spazz attacks are allowed and even better*.) **

_~Mind of Vic Mode:~_

_Let's see here, what do I remember;_

_Enter Conference room with Cain and Reinae . . ._

_. . ._

_Cain discuss's new mission assignment with both of us . . _

_. . ._

_Rant and rave when I don't like the mission idea . . ._

_. . . ._

_Give up in defeat when I know I won't win the argument. . ._

_. . ._

_Talk with them both about stuff, what stuff did we talk about? Can't really remember all that well . . _

_Maybe Reinae is right about me being a clueless dork-nerd . . ._

_. . ._

_NO, THAT'S NOT RIGHT! FOCUS MAN, FOCUS!_

_. . ._

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER SO MAD? THE ANSWER IS IN HERE SOMEWHERE, AND IF I DON'T HURRY, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!_

_THINK, YOU IDIOT!_

_. . ._

_ok, we finished talking about the mission . . ._

_. . . _

_and we all start to leave . . ._

_. . . _

_. . .oh man! Now I remember what I did: I GAVE HER A HUG!_

_No wonder she's mad at me, I totally forgot: I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GIVE HER HUGS, BECAUSE SHE HATES IT WHEN I DO THAT!_

_. . .I'm so dead . . ._

_~Mind of Vic Mode:~_

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"I remember now. . .I'm so screwed . . ." Vic whined as he went into depressed Tamaki mode once again.

If this was an anime episode, you could seriously see the dark purple clouds of depression hovering over the entire area of where the depressed Vic-Vic Kun was, knowing that he realized his mistake and was about to pay for it very soon . . .

"Took you long enough, idiot . . ." Cain muttered under his breath as he took a small step back to not be caught in the wrath of the Black Angel.

He didn't want to be a part of this, not one little bit.

He was about to take another turning step back and make a break for it, when he spied Edward coming around the corner to where they were.

He waved to Ed to make him go away, before he was spotted. He waved them franticly up and down like he was doing a mental breakdown dance of the funky chicken.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"Hey, what the hell are you waving at me like that for, like a crazy chicken. . ." Edward started to say, but quickly stopped as he spied the scenery up head.

It only took him a few minutes to process all that was in front of him and come up with a conclusion.

"Dammit, she's mad again isn't she?" Ed asked as he quickly went by Cain, trying also not to get caught up in the madness too. Cain nodded as they didn't move a single muscle, hoping that they would be spared from her angry rage.

But Edward was kinda glad that he was getting to see this. He had been hoping that the moron would get the living daylights punched out of him soon. . .

And now, it looked like he was gonna get his wish.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"_I know I should be feeling sorry for him right now, but the idiot deserves it and he's been asking for it for a long time!" _Ed thought to himself as he tried not to let out an evil smirk creep onto his face.

He just couldn't understand, how a guy like that could win over most of the rangers here at HQ, especially Reinae. It took Ed almost a year to become friends with the Black Angel, with all her background history and problems she has had her entire life. . .

And then, steps in Vic and before you could say "Chibi-San Ed three times' . . . and in less time than he had . . .

(*three days to be exact*)

They were already very good friends . . . which pissed off Ed a lot.

A fellow ranger once called it being 'A True Ladies Man' or something like that. Edward didn't quite understand what they meant, but whatever the reason was, he hated him to the core now and vowed to find out his secret on how he wins friends like that and steal it from him.

So far, he hasn't found it out yet, but he could feel that he was getting closer everyday. . . All he had to do was be patient and wait for the right opportunity . . .

He wasn't gonna give up without a fight and he vowed to WIN!

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

Reinae kept glaring at everyone as she tried to think of what to do with all the morons running around here.

After finding the two that she was originally gonna pound the stuffing out of, Ed comes out of nowhere and now, she as three idiots to deal with.

This just wasn't her day.

She'd rather get the crap kicked out of her by Kenpachi Zaraki and the entire Squad 11, then being here with all this chaos going on right now.

As she tried to think, she kept hearing Vic still in Tamaki Mode, waiting for her not to strike her anger at him.

"**_I'm Sorry Reinae, please forgive me. I didn't mean to do it . . ._**

**but you know how I get sometimes . . ."**Reinae heard her leader say in a begging like tone. Then to make sure he was really sorry, he actually got on his knees to show that he was serious.

Reinae face-palmed herself mentally as she saw her leader, on his knees and actually begging for her forgiveness. If she wasn't trying to be serious and angry at him, she would glomp him on the spot like a crazy fangirl, for acting so Tamaki cute like.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"_Why does he have to do this and here of all places?" _She asked herself, as she tried to hold back the urge to break down and tackle the guy in a big huge glomp.

"_If he even does the puppy dog eyes, I don't think I can say no . . . _

_*sigh* and this is why I call you a big dork head. . ."_she thought some more, still hoping he would stop soon, or she was gonna lose it.

I guess Ed was right before . . .the man is idiotic and insane . . .

Vic continued the 'Begging' plan but saw there was no results. But she did turn her head just once, to not look in his direction.

She was breaking down a little bit, but he wanted an answer and it was taken forever.I guess what he had thought in mind wasn't working, so he was forced to his next plan.

"_Time for plan B . ." _Vic thought as he gave Reinae the biggest saddest set of puppy dog eyes that he could do.

Reinae cringed at what he had done:

The dreaded puppy dog eyes that no one could escape from.

She knew that she had lost this one as she tried to look away, but those puppy dog eyes were too much.

She sighed as she turned back to look back at the others, while holding back the screaming fangirl inside of her, ranting and raving up a storm.

"How can I say no to that?" . . .Reinae said as she remembered when Izumi Curtis said those exact words to Ed and Al when they begged her to teach them Alchemy.

Ed seemed to remember the words too, told to him by his teacher so long ago . . .

She bent down, to his eye level since he was taller than her and she looked at him straight in the face. She was gonna hate what she was gonna do, but she had no choice in the matter.

"Alright, I'll forgive you . . .after all, if I had a grudge against you, Guardian would smack me silly for having something as stupid as that." Vic's mind exploded with happiness at hearing say those words. He seriously thought she was gonna beat his brains out.

"THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!" He said in a happy Tamaki voice, acting like he had one a gold medal.

"But there is one Condition . . ." That's when the happy mode stopped dead in its tracks, and he looked at Reinae with a confused look on his face.

"Huh, . . . Condition? Like what?" He asked her as Ed couldn't help but give off a smirk of a grin.

_He's gonna get it. . ._

"The Condition is this. . ." She said as small smile came onto her face and she full on tackled him in a big glomp attack, knocking him over.

She couldn't take it anymore . . . and gave him the glomp of a life time.

Ed and Cain just stared with dumbfounded looks on their faces, their jaws almost literally hitting the floor. "WHAT . . . THE . . . HELL?" Ed said as he still couldn't believe that she had just done that.

"SHE GLOMPED ME!" Vic yelped in surprise at the shock of getting a surprise glomp attack. She smiled at his shocked face. Even if she got in trouble with Guardian and a few others for what she did . . .

in her mind, it was totally worth it!

"If you wanted a hug from me, you should of ask me in the first place, dork-head." She said as she got up and reached out a hand to help him up.

"And since you stole a hug from me . . I stole a glomp from you." He just stared at her as she smiled again and letting go of his hand.

He lost his balance and fell over, landing on his butt. He stared up at Reinae, not realizing he just had a prank done on him. Ed and Cain realized before Vic did, that she had just pranked him, as they couldn't hold it any longer and they bursted out laughing, with tears running down their eyes.

"Ok, now that we had our little bit of fun, let's go find Ayame . . ." Reinae said as she went to go find Ayame.

"Why Ayame, Reinae?" Ed asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Because I want to ask if she would like to come . . . on the mission." Reinae said with a small grin on her face.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"Hey Ayame . . ." Reinae called out to her little friend as Ayame perked up and saw her and Cain coming towards her.

"Yeah, Reinae? are you gonna hit me again?" She looked at Reinae and covered her head with her hands. "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME AGAIN, INUYASHA-SAMA! . . .

I PROMISE TO BE A GOOD GIRL AND WON'T DO ANYTHING BAD. SO DON'T PWEASE DON'T TELL GUARDIAN-SAN ON ME!

Reinae just stood there as she bent down to the little girl's eye level. She slowly lifted her hand and gently patted the little girl's head.

"It's ok, I won't hit you . . .this time . . ." She teased to her friend as she continued to pat her friend on the head. She then turned to Cain, who had popped a piece of candy in is mouth. "But you . . . .CAIN!" He looks up from eating and stares at Reinae glaring at her.

"What?" He tried to say but since he had something in his mouth, it sounded weird.

"You . . ."

***Author/Inu- side Note*:**

**The next part has been edited for time, due to that face that she is screaming at Cain in her home language and is saying a bunch of words that would be censored in English. Since we can't say them, due to this being a T-rated fanfic, we are not allowed by fanfiction law to tell you. **

**(And also as Risembool Rangers, we try to keep the language barrier, as minimal and as T-related as possible. Again, we are sorry for not allowing it to be available, but please… don't flame us for it.*)**

Reinae turns to Ayame after she is done yelling at Cain, who is the 'Depressed Corner', thinking lots of depressed thoughts.

"AND AYAME…NO MORE CANDY FOR YOU…

at least for the entire week…next week." Ayame let out a small whine as she looked at Reinae with a 'But why?' look on her face.

"But if you behave like a good little girl, I might let you off early and tell you something good…" She said in her teasing big sister voice, acting like she had some goodies for Ayame.

"I'M A GOOD GIRL! AYAME'S A GOOD GIRL! TELL ME, TELL ME! PLEASE… and I want my candy…" Ayame said, like a puppy ready for a treat.

"You can't have any candy, but this might make you feel better…" Reinae said as she told Ayame the mission she was giving.

"So you want to go with me?" She wasn't expected what happened next as Ayame glomped her, squealing the entire time. . .

_Not far off from their world in a another world almost like there's:_

_A weapon's meister was off to fight on her mission, along with her partner, Soul Eater._

"_You ready Soul?" The meister asked raising her scythe for an attack._

"_Sure Maka! After all, if we let this dirtbag loose, I wouldn't be able to act cool at school, for losing to a creep like him." Soul said as they prepared to fight._

"_**YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" . . .**_

**~END CHAPTER~**

* * *

><p>Ending Dialogue Preview:~:<p>

Inu: And we have our first long chapter in our story. And it looks like we left on a cliff hanger (our first one or so..). The reason I left the ending like that, is so you will find out what Reinae said to Ayame in the next chapter. (yes, I turned evil….)

Ayame: so we hope to see you in the next chapter as we get to. . .

Inu: *covers Ayame's mouth* don't spoil it, you… anyway, to find out what happens next, you have to read chapter three..

~Stay Tuned~ ^-^


End file.
